Lazos fraternos
by RC0000
Summary: "La familia es la mezcla perfecta entre caos y amor".


El viento soplaba con fuerza, tanto, que el zorro que iba a mitad de la acera temió que un torbellino lo arrastrase. Corrió lo más veloz que sus patas le permitían para llegar a su destino.

Horas antes había salido de la comisaría. Al terminar las labores de papeleo que le fueron asignadas, como era usual, se dirigía al café donde compartía un tiempo con su amiga. Sus reuniones solían alargarse hasta la madrugada, cuando él partía del departamento de su compañera hacia su morada.

Ese día, sin embargo, el tiempo atmosférico era feroz, y una vez encontrando guarida no podría salir hasta que las circunstancias lo posibilitaran. Un trueno resonó en las proximidades de la ciudad; las gotas de lluvia no tardaban en comenzar a caer.

Con sumo esfuerzo sus ojos distinguieron el anuncio que anhelaba ver. Cruzó la avenida y jaló de la puerta que se interponía entre el ventarrón y el refugio. Tan pronto traspasó el umbral del local, una preocupada coneja le recibió. Al asegurarse de que su compañero se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, cambió su preocupación por una mueca de disgusto. Se notaba más exaltada que otros días.

–¿Se puede saber por qué llegaste una hora después de lo acordado? Estuve aquí esperándote y cuando pensaba irme, el clima se puso terrible y ya no me permitió salir.

–Lo siento, Pelusa, pero el trabajo no acababa. Bogo me ordenó acomodar archivos. Además, para retribuir su discreción, tuve que hacer cuatro reportes extra.

–¿Discreción?

–Así es. Ya sabes, quizá sea porque una zanahoria disfrazada de coneja perdió las llaves de la prisión, y como siempre, pensó que estaría inmiscuido en el asunto.

La coneja bajó las orejas y miró al suelo apenada y arrepentida por su reclamo. El zorro no tenía la intención de hacerla sentir mal, así que trató de confortarla.

–Ya, ya. No es para tanto, conejita sentimental. Oye, de todas maneras mis ganas por redactar informes eran demasiadas y no veía cuándo fuera a tener esa oportunidad única en la vida. Te aseguro que adoro pasar tiempo de más en la oficina.

–No ayudas mucho con tus consuelos –una sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro de la hembra.

–Bueno, podrás decir lo que quieras, pero todo tu mal humor se ha ido. Eso es obra mía.

–Te das crédito de sobra.

–Claro que no, sabes que soy el animal más simpático, apuesto y agradable que has conocido.

–Y el más engreído.

–Vamos, Zanahorias, sabes que soy adorable.

–¿Yo sé eso? No tenía ni idea de que lo fueras.

–Buen intento de broma, coneja lista.

–No es broma.

–Claro que lo es. Si no lo fuera, no tendrías esa risa contenida.

La única mesera que se había quedado a atender a los pocos clientes de la cafetería se acercó a los amigos y tomó la orden: dos simples cafés, lo acostumbrado.

–Zanahorias, deberíamos haber pedido algo más. Estaremos atrapados aquí un buen tiempo.

–La mesera se ha ido. Cuando vuelva se lo pediremos.

–Está bien, lo que usted diga, jefa Hopps.

El celular de Hopps vibró anunciando un mensaje entrante. Seguramente sería de su familia. Contestó al mensaje y dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa. No tardó mucho en vibrar otra vez y ella por segunda ocasión respondió. Respondía y llegaba otro mensaje; así pasaron varios minutos hasta que el zorro se impacientó.

–¿Tienes una cita con el celular? ¿Quieres que les de privacidad?

–¿Qué? –ella estaba absorta en su conversación virtual y no prestó atención a las preguntas de su amigo.

–Sólo decía.

–¿Qué decías?

–¿Te has fijado que varios animales llevan el celular en la pata y no atienden a lo que hay alrededor de ellos?

–No... digo, sí. Eso es muy irrespetuoso de su parte.

–Es lo mismo que yo pienso. No hay nada más desagradable que verse desplazado por un dispositivo. ¿No crees que es mejor escuchar a quienes están enfrente de ti que mirar al teléfono?

–Siempre lo he dicho.

–Y siempre pones el ejemplo, otra virtud tuya.

Muy tarde se dio por aludida y dejó el móvil en la mesa. Estaba disgustada a la par que avergonzada, pero no le dijo nada a su compañero. Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre ellos. La coneja parecía ausente, como divagando entre sus propios pensamientos.

–¿Zanahorias? –la hembra le sostuvo la mirada durante milésimas de segundo para después desviarla. –Pelusa, no era mi intención incomodarte, sólo quería que volviéramos a hablar.

–Yo no siempre hago eso, lo sabes.

–¿No haces qué?

–No vivo con el celular en la pata.

–Nadie ha dicho eso.

–Por favor, Nick, sabes que cuando haces un comentario no es para nada inocente.

–Pero, Saltitos, yo soy completamente inocente –exclamó dramatizando.

–Sí, claro. Como digas. Ya dejé el teléfono y ahora me tienes toda para ti.

–¿Me estás sugiriendo algo indecoroso?

–Ya déjate de bromas. ¿De qué querías hablar?

–Nada en especial. Elige un tema.

–Elígelo tú. Tú eres el que quiere hablar.

–¿O sea que no quieres platicar?

–¿Por qué es tan difícil mantener una conversación seria contigo?

–¿Entonces sí quieres hablar? Decídete de una vez, Zanahorias.

Antes de que la coneja se levantara de su lugar para ir a asfixiar a su amigo, la mesera llegó con los dos cafés. El zorro aprovechó para pedir un postre de arándanos y su compañera no ordenó nada pretextando haber comido anteriormente.

–Estoy muy al pendiente de lo que tengas que decir, Wilde.

–No has propuesto tema, Hopps.

–Proponlo tú.

–No, debes hacerlo tú.

–Tú.

–De ninguna manera te quitaré el privilegio de decidir.

–Tú decide.

–No, tú.

–No, tú.

–Yo no.

–Tú sí.

–Quien lo diga, debes ser tú, Saltitos.

–Debes ser tú.

–¿Estamos jugando a quién dice más veces "tú"?

–Tú siempre haces de todo un juego.

–Te declaro oficialmente la ganadora del juego "Tú".

–Me pregunto si algún día cambiarás.

–¿Quién, yo?

–Sí, tú.

–Y de nuevo inicias el juego "Tú", oficial 'Toot-toot'.

–Ya que no propones tema, hablemos de cualquier cosa. Por ejemplo, el clima.

–Ah, sí, algo típico. Pues el clima me parece estupendo y...

–¿Y?

–Y ya.

–Qué inspirado. Si no es del clima, ¿de qué podemos hablar?

–No se me ocurre nada. Por cierto, aunque realmente no tenga nada que ver, ¿quién te mandó toda esa serie de mensajes?

–Ah, mi hermana Anne.

–¿Habrá otra boda este mes?

–No, la verdad es que... hay un problema en Bunnyburrow.

–Ya veo. Demasiados conejos y poca comida.

–¿Podrías comportarte como adulto alguna vez?

–Haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Continúe, se lo pido amablemente, estimada agente Hopps.

–No iba a agregar nada.

–Sí, cómo no.

La coneja se arrellanó en su asiento notoriamente incómoda ante el comentario. En un instante se volvió toda seriedad y él se preguntó qué le habría pasado, ese día ella no se comportaba igual que siempre. Quizá esta vez sus chanzas hubieran ido demasiado lejos hiriendo susceptibilidades.

–Bien, lo que ocurre es que... de acuerdo, en cierto modo acertaste. Hay poca comida y la población crece, no cada día, sino cada minuto. En sí, el problema no es tanto la comida como otras cosas. Se hace cada vez más difícil la situación. Mi familia ha tenido suerte porque ellos cultivan sus propios vegetales y no sufren económicamente... no tanto. Mi padre les pidió a algunos de mis hermanos mayores su ayuda en la granja desde hace muchos años, a lo que ellos accedieron inmediatamente. Las ganancias crecían y la demanda de productos se mantenía constante o en aumento y la mano de obra no escaseaba.

»Hace dos años, cuando me mudé a Zootopia, las cosas aún iban bien. El capital invertido rápidamente se recuperaba, ni siquiera los impuestos suponían el peligro de las finanzas. Y seguía pensando que todo estaba bien hasta hace unos días.

–¿Entonces el problema es la sobrepoblación?

–Ojalá fuera sólo eso. Con el problema inicial, la desocupación entre la población económicamente activa incrementó por el recorte de personal en todas las empresas, sin exceptuar al negocio familiar. El aumento de la natalidad provocó la sobrepoblación. La sobrepoblación originó altas tasas de desempleo. Y el desempleo desencadenó problemas sociales, tales como uso de sustancias de abuso o que algunos animales aceptaran empleos ilícitos.

»Mi familia no despediría a su propia familia, pero algunos de mis hermanos estaban administrando erróneamente lo que les fue concedido. Siempre fuimos muy unidos, ¿sabes? Aunque ahora parece que mi familia está rota.

–Lo siento mucho.

–Gracias.

–No tienes que dar gracias, Hopps. Y yo no creo que tu familia esté rota.

–Créeme, lo está. Uno de mis hermanos utilizó las parcelas que le otorgó mi papá para sembrar... plantas prohibidas. En lugar de cultivar _va_ _ccinum corymbosum_ , ellos sembraron _erythroxylum_ _coca_.

–¿De la que se extrae aquella sustancia estupefaciente?

–Sí. Y... ¿recuerdas el último caso que le asignaron al equipo de Rhinowitz?

–Desmantelar una organización delictiva.

–Diez de mis hermanos estaban implicados en ello. Quizá por eso Bogo no nos dio el caso a pesar de que fuera tan importante. Ha de haber pensado que los ayudaría a salir de la cárcel.

–Tú eres muy profesional, seguro no pensó eso.

–Soy policía, pero antes que nada, soy familiar de ellos; y aunque repudie sus actos, siguen siendo mis hermanos. Él tenía en cuenta que haría lo que fuera por ayudarlos a salir o a reducir su condena.

»No me importa que me relacionen con las... "drogas" por ser de Bunnyburrow o por llevar el apellido Hopps. Lo único que quiero es que mi familia no sufra y que todo sea igual que antes. – Meditó un momento sus palabras y al fin dijo: –Tengo que confesarte algo, Nick. Y quiero que me pongas mucha atención.

–Me estás asustando, Zanahorias.

–Te pido una disculpa. Tienes que saber que... esas llaves no se perdieron por equivocación. Yo las tomé de nuevo porque pensaba hacer algo que no debería. Quise darles una segunda oportunidad y hacerlos entrar en razón.

»Robé las llaves del despacho del jefe. Me dirigí hacia la prisión de la comisaría y me paré frente a las rejas. Ellos estaban apiñados en un rincón, temblando. Nunca vi lo frío que ese lugar podía resultar.

»Antes, simplemente, sin reparos, encerraba a los criminales allí. No me daba cuenta que debían tener una familia que se preocupaba por ellos. No pensaba en el daño que les hacía a esos animales ver a un ser querido condenado. Yo sólo quería lucir la placa en el uniforme y sentirme un poco superior a otros porque creía que hacía las cosas de la manera correcta. Los malos encerrados y los buenos libres.

»Pero todo cambió repentinamente al encontrarme en esa situación. Los criminales estaban tras los barrotes de la cárcel. Y esos criminales no eran otros que mi propia familia. No había buenos. No había malos. Sólo ellos. Se les veía asustados y tristes; pedían perdón sin palabras. Lloré por la impotencia de no haberlos ayudado antes. La idea de abrir la puerta era tentadora como nada. Yo tenía la llave, yo podía liberarlos.

»Al acercar la llave a la cerradura, todos los momentos que compartimos de niños me vinieron a la mente. Introduje la llave y dirigí la vista a los conejos adultos, compañeros de mis aventuras de la infancia. Giré para abrir y entonces sucedió lo que no me esperaba, lo que me hizo quedarme en el mismo sitio como si fuera parte del mobiliario.

»Uno de mis hermanos, Mike, se aproximó temblando de, supuse, frío. Mas al ver los ojos inyectados en sangre y el castañear de sus dientes, reconocí algo diferente en su expresión. Me fijé en su mirada de ansiedad y en los puños apretados; las orejas caídas y maltratadas; la postura descompuesta. Ese no era el animal que yo conocía.

»Y me preguntó: 'Jude, ¿me harías un favor? ¿No quisieras traerle a tu hermano un poco de _nieve_?' Eso fue suficiente como para sacar la llave del orificio en el que estaba insertada. Los otros no distaban mucho de parecerse a Mike. En sus rostros sólo había nerviosismo y excitación, era como si quisieran huir de alguien. Todos sufríamos, sólo que por causas distintas. Ellos sufrían por la ausencia de algo; mi dolor lo causaban quienes tenía enfrente. Juro que lo que más deseo es ayudarlos… ¡pero no sé cómo!

Judy prorrumpió en llanto. Wilde no sabía qué hacer para aliviar su tristeza. Usualmente hubiera bromeado hasta alejar su pesadez, no obstante, esa no era la mejor opción en el momento. Cayó en cuenta de que toda esa semana ella se había mostrado tan parca por su dificultad. Debió suponerlo cuando escuchó sobre los conejos delincuentes que habían atrapado.

–Pelusa, no tenía idea de que te estuviera pasando algo así.

–Hoy te estaba esperando para entregarte las llaves y pedirte que se las devolvieras a Bogo. Pensaba en irme después de verte, pero no contaba con el impredecible tiempo.

–¿Adónde pensabas ir?

–A mi pueblo, quería ver si hay algo en lo que pueda ser útil. Además, con mi juicio tan parcial no sirvo para ser policía. Firmaría mi renuncia el lunes.

–Oye, eso ni de chiste, tú eres la mejor oficial que he conocido. ¿Te ibas a ir de aquí reservando todo para ti? ¿Te ibas sin decirme nada?

–No quería que te vieras implicado en esto.

–Judy, somos un equipo. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Sé que quieres ayudar a tus hermanos y yo también quiero ayudarte, déjame hacerlo. Podremos encontrar una solución.

–No hay solución. Lo mejor es que me vaya en cuanto termine la tormenta.

–¡Claro que hay solución! La Judy Hopps que yo conozco no se rinde ante nada.

–Entonces no la conoces.

Fue áspera la forma en que lo dijo. El zorro no quería creer lo que escuchaba y volvió a intentar hacerla cambiar de opinión.

–Al menos debes tratar, Hopps. Y no te desharás de mí tan fácilmente. No te dejaré, eso ni lo pienses –eran las mismas palabras que le había dedicado al verla herida en el suelo del museo cuando Bellwether los perseguía.

Judy se sorprendió de aquel gesto y las lágrimas empañaron sus ojos. Se bajó de la silla y acortó la distancia entre ella y su amigo trepando al asiento de él. Fue irrelevante que los animales dentro del local les observaran atentamente.

–¡Nick! –clamó su nombre hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello, a lo que él respondió acariciando sus orejas.

–Zanahorias, a cualquier problema que surja le haremos frente juntos.


End file.
